Mission n159
by anko38
Summary: Kakashi donne à Naruto et Sakura une archive qu'il détennait et qui semble parlait des J.N.S., sous forme de rapport Itachi raconte une de leur dernière mission!


Sakura et Naruto marchaient dans Konoha, tous deux réfléchissaient aux ordres de Tsunade-Hime qui avait décidé de reformé une nouvelle fois les équipes du moins pendant un moment le temps que tout le monde se remette du combat qui avait eu lieu contre L'Akatsuki. L'Hokage avait choisi de les placer dans l'équipe de Leen, cette dernière n'avait pas été présente lors de la réunion et ses futurs coéquipier allaient lui annoncer la nouvelle.

L'appartement de Leen se trouvait près du quartier où habitait Kakashi Hatake, ce fut donc pas par hasard qu'ils croisèrent leur ancien Sensei, le « Paradis du Batifolage » à la main.

_« Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan que faites-vous de si bonne heure par ici ? _Leur demanda le Ninja Copieur en relevant difficilement la tête de son livre.

-_ Nous allons voir Leen, Sensei._ Répondit Naruto avec un sourire.

-_Hum, vous ne la trouverez pas tout de suite…_ Murmura l'épouventail.

-_ Mais Sensei, on a une mission demain… et elle…_ Commença à dire Sakura.

-_ Je sais tout ça mais… même moi je ne sais pas où elle est._ Coupa la tête de balais brosse. _Il vous sera impossible de la retrouver tout de suite attendez la chez elle, de toute manière elle ne ferme jamais la porte à clef… puis lisait ça je l'ai retrouvé dans mes archives personnelles, c'est pour vous récompenser de vos recherches acharnées lorsqu'elle est arrivée (cf : Chapitre 2 de « Leen, le passé et l'avenir nous forment »). Sur ce, bonne lecture._ »

Il donna aux deux ninjas un petit recueil et disparu comme il savait si bien le faire laissant les deux jeunes gens et son « archive ».

Naruto et Sakura finirent par arriver chez la J.N.S et comme leur avait dit leur Sensei ils trouvèrent l'appartement ouvert. Tous deux entrèrent puis ne savant quoi faire ils se posèrent sur le canapé du salon et ouvrirent l' « archive ».

**Journal d'Itachi Uchiwa. Rapport de mission, par Uchiwa Itachi**

**Mission n# 159, lieu : Iwa no Kuni, but : Assassinat de personne visant la ruine de Konoha**

Nous étions partit en fin de journée de Konoha, il semblait que la menace se trouva près de de la frontière, avec Leen nous partons en tant que touristes, nos âges (17 ans pour moi et 16 pour elle) nous permettent de nous faire passer pour un jeune couple en vacance.

Nous étions entrés dans un petit village à la frontière d'Iwa no Kuni, nous choississons un petit hotel pour passer la nuit. La chambre était piteuse et peu éclairée, rien de bien accueillant et voilà le premier problème de la mission qui survient.

« _Leen tu prends le lit et moi la baignoire._ Decrètais-je.

-_ Attends un peu, tu dors toujours dans la baignoire je ne vois pas pourquoi. _Me répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-_ Tu ne crois pas qu'on a autre chose à faire que de se prendre la tête la-dessus, non ?_ Tentais-je pour calmer la dispute, dispute où elle allait avoir raison.

-_ Tu m'énerves Uchiwa !_ » Cria-t-elle en claquant la porte me laissant seul dans la chambre.

(S'il y a bien une chose que je hais par-dessus tout c'est lorsqu'elle utilise mon nom de famille pour m'appeler je ne sait pas pourquoi mais ça me met hors de moi. On va dire que depuis que je l'ai embrassée, ben j'ai l'impression de faire les choses n'importe comment. Bref tout ça sort du contexte de la mission revennons donc à nos moutons.)

Elle me laissa donc seul, je fulminais, solitaire, pendant encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de décider de la rejoindre pour continurer la mission.

Je la connaissais heureusement assez bien, après quatre ans de mission en équipe j'en étais obligé. Sachant pertinnemment qu'elle choisirait la taverne comme point de départ pour notre mission je me dirigeai là-bas. C'est alors que je remarquais que notre chambre n'était pas en plus piteux état que le reste du village. Par tout on pouvait y voir des preuves de misère, de famine…

La taverne fut facile à repérer, c'était l'endroit où tout le monde allait. Comme je m'y attendait elle y était déjà. Au milieu des soulards et de vieux pervers, elle riait leur demandait leur nom, prenait des nouvelles de leur fils et fille, leur offrait de grands verres saké, dansait au milieu de la foule, ramenant un peu de gaité dans le triste bar.

Notre dispute était troip récente pour que j'aille la voir, je risquais simplement une bonne baffe et un regard venimeux. Je choisis de rejoindre un groupe de jeunes de mon âge qui buvait dans un coin.

«_ Je peux me joindre à vous ? _Demandais-je tout sourire.

-_ Biensur !_ S'exclama le groupe en me tendant une chaise. _Garçon un saké de plus !_

-_ Merci, mais je n'ai pas de quoi payer…_

-_ Pas grave on te l'offre. _Me coupa une jeune fille assise sur le genou du gars qui avait commandé le saké.

-_ Sympa ! _» Dis-je alors que mon verre arrivait, mon vrai problème ne venait pas de l'argent mais du fait que je tiens très mal l'alcool.

Je fixait le verre, et en même temps écoutant les conversations aux alentours, la voix de Leen revenait régulièrement de chaque coin de la pièce puis se fut bientôt son nom qui revint dans toutes les conversations. Le groupe avec lequel comment ça ensuite son interrogatoire : « T'es nouveau ? », « T'as quel âge ? », « Tu viens d'où ? », « Tu reste combien de temps ? »… rien d'alarmant, je me fit passer pour un jeune homme du nom Takeo âgé de 17 ans et venant de Kumo no Kuni, venant à Iwa pour mes études dans l'énergie.

J'appris au près d'eux que le seigneur des lieux, Moroki Baru, surtaxé la région depuis peu et que d'étranges personnes étaient arrivées en même temps que les impôts, je leur demandais alors s'il y avait un moyen de rencontrer cet homme. L'un des garçons me lança un regard de biai puis me répondit que le seigneur cherchait des gardes du corps, puis il sourit et me dit qu'avec ma carrure je n'aurais jamais le poste. Je retint difficillement mon envie de le tuer sur le coup, mais Leen débarqua à la table d'un seul coup.

Je devais déjà avoir bu deux ou trois verres de saké sans m'en rendre compte, car je commençais à sentir le sol tanguer, Leen joua avec ça. Elle s'approcha de la table d'une démarche féline, je vis clairement tous les garçons ne la lacher plus du regard et les filles rageait, moi-même j'eus du mal à rester de mabre, l'alcool ne m'aidait pas à cacher mes sentiments, j'avais envie de la regarder mais je ne voulais pas me prendre un regard noir, je sentais la jalousie grandir en moi je souhaitais rendre aveugle tous les gars de cette table et pourtant je réussis à ma contrôler. Leen fit le tour de la table se présentant et demandant les noms de tout le monde jusqu'au mien comme un automat je répondis : «_ Itachi _».

Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi et je me rendis compte de ma gaffe. Heureusement l'un d'eux me sauva en me donnant une excuse plausible :

« _Tu as trop bu mon grand, et n'essaye pas de la draguer en utilisant un prénom comme Itachi, le seul Itachi qui soit connu par ici et le jeune prodige de Konoha, le jeune Itachi Uchiwa même si tu as sensiblement le même âge, tout le monde sait qu'Itachi Uchiwa et surpuissant désolé mais tu n'as pas le physique._ »

Une nouvelle fois je vis rouge, mais Leen ratrappa le coup. Ou peut-être pas temps que ça, elle rejoint celui qui venait de parler et plaça ses mains autour de son cou et demanda d'une voix plus sensuelle que jamais :

« _Et toi tu serais plus fort que le jeune là-bas ?_

-_ Je ne ferais qu'une bouché de Takéo, ma belle. _

-_ Ah bon ? Méfis toi tout de même…_ Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille tellement bas que je fus le seul à l'enttendre.

-_Huff… Tu le connais ?_ Demanda l'autre gars que je commençais franchement à détester.

-_ Il se pourrait bien qu'oui…_ » Dit-elle en disparraissant de derière lui et réapparraissant derrière moi.

L'acool avait échauffé mes sens, je sentais sa présence dans mon dos d'une manière plus présente que jamais, la fraîcheur de ses bras sur mon cou et mes joues, son souffle chaud près de mon oreille doucement elle me glissa toutes les informations qu'elle avait récoltées. Nos informations se completaient, il nous faudrait sous peu quitter la Taverne.

Leen dessera ses bras et reparti tourné dans le bar, je prétextais un mal de tête dû à l'acool, mensonge pas si faux que ça en toute honnêteté. Je commençait à avancer prudemment dans la rue quand Leen me rejoint.

« _Y a pas à dire tu tiens mal l'alcool._ » Dit-elle en passant mon bras gauche sur ses épaules.

J'aurais bien voulu me dégager mais dans mon état je faisait tout de travers pourtant je tentais une dernière fois de m'éloigner d'elle arriver à la chambre. Elle allait me coucher dans le lit et prendre la baignoire, et ça je le refusais.

Je me débatis avec peine, mon équilibre encore instable me fis tomber sur le matelas et dans ma chute j'emportais Leen. Nous nous retrouvions bêtement tous les deux sur le lit, Leen avait la tête sur mon torse, et je sentais le contact de sa poitrine sur ma main qui enserrait son bras . Pendant quelques instants se fut le silence puis Leen explosa de rire, le son de sa voix me fit mal à la tête je sentais tous les mouvements de son corps contre le mien. Je la désirais trop… trop pour me contrôler. L'alcool, la jalousie,… tout joua ce soir là.

Je me redressais doucement et l'embrassait avec passion. Elle répondit avec la même ferveur que moi. Nous étions enfin seuls, et dans la pénombre nous découvrir nos corps, ce fut notre première fois. J'étais heureux, libérais d'un poids, on m'aimais sans rien me demander, la passion de cette nuit jamais je ne l'oublierais.

Le lendemain nous nous réveillâmes tranquillement, cependant Leen semblait soucieuse. Elle se leva alla dans la salle de bain. J'entendis des pleures sans réfléchir je la rejoins, j'avais peur, pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Etait-ce de ma faute ?… J'entrais dans la salle de bain sans frapper. Leen était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle leva doucement ses yeux vers les miens, je ne sais pas ce qui se produit alors mais je compris que Leen venait de perdre son don héréditaire.

Le jour même nous quittèrent le petit village où nous avions fait escale pour rejoindre la demeure de Moroki Baru. Comme nous avait prévenu le gars du bar nour avons rencontrer pas mal de ninjas de tous les horizons en arrivant là-bas, cependant la majorité semblait venir de Kiri no Kuni.

Le seigneur des lieux nous reçut dans son bureau, à ses côtés se tenait un déserteur de Kiri. C'était un colosse, au visage semblabe à un requin, il portait un étrange manteau noir avec des nuages rouges et dans son dos pendait un sabre à la taille exagéré. Avec Leen nous firent tout notre possible pour cacher notre chakra à l'Homme-Requin.

Moroki Baru nous inspecta des pieds à la tête, s'attardant sous les formes de Leen avec un sourire en coin. Nous ne bougions point. Il nous demanda pourquoi nous voulions travailler, Leen répondit qu'elle voulait rester près de moi, et moi j'expliquais ce que j'avais déjà dit aux autres.

Moroki attrappa une feuille et commença à écrire puis il se tourna à nouveau vers nous et dit :

« _Jeune demoiselle tu travailleras en tant que femme de chambre et servante. Et toi jeune homme je n'arrive pas à me faire d'idée sur toi, tu m'a l'air très mystérieux… comme si tu cachais quelque chose… j'aimerais te voir combattre._ »

Avec Leen nous sentions le piège à plein nez, nous ne pouvions prendre le risque d'être découvert maintenant.

« _Mais monsieur il va se blesser dans un combat… _Commença Leen.

-_ Silence..._ » Murmura une voix entre Leen et moi.

Le ninja de Kiri qui se tenait devant nous quelques instants auparavant était maintenant derrière nous. Nous ressentîmes son chakra, c'était térrifiant, nous n'avions aucune chance en un contre un, et face à face.

Moroki Baru me fixa tranquillement, puis fit signe à son pantin de le rejoindre. Me seigneur sortit ensuite une feuille marque dessus un truc que je ne put lire sans mes bSharingans/i, il tendit le papier à la face de poiscaille et nous fit face.

« _C'est d'accord, Takéo tu es nommé comme valet à ma suite. Qu'on leur montre leur chambre. _» Ordonna le maître des lieux.

Pendant plusieurs jours rien de particulier ne se passa, je travaillais aux cuisines et Leen s'occupait de Mademoiselle Baru la fille unique du seigneur. Ce fut grâce à elle que nous eümes nos premières informations depuis longtemps.

Nous apprîmes que nos soupçons étaient bien fondés, les énormes impôts levaient sur les régions allaient servirent pour lever une armée contre Konoha, nous apprîmes aussi que deux autres seigneurs participaient au projet . Puis nous eûmes une date de réunion.

Je réussis à obtenir mon jour de congé à cette même date, Leen elle devait resté obligatoirement au château Mademoiselle Baru recevait les femmes de messieur participants à la dites réunion.

Ce soir là nous eûmes une nouvelle dispute Leen et moi.

« _Pourquoi devrais-je attendre bien sagement que tu reviennes ?_ Demandait-elle hors d'elle.

-_ Car si jamais je ne les élimine pas tous il faut que tu finisses le boulot._ Répondis-je glacial.

-_ Mais à nous deux nous aurions plus de chance de mener à bien cette mission !_ Répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

-_ Et comment compte quitter le château sans qu'on s'en aperçoive ?_ L'interrogeais-je en lui tournant le dos pour qu'elle ne vois pas mon visage en colère.

- _Par un genjutsu pardi !_ S'exclama ma coéquipière comme si je n'y avait jamais penser.

-_ Tu comptes endormir toute la demeure ? tu es folle même avec mon _**_Sharingan_**_ cela relève de l'imossible !_ Lui répondis-je sur le même ton, c'est fou ce qu'elle peut-être têtu.

-_ Et comment je te retrouves si tu es repéré?_ Me demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-_ On improvisera… tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? _Cette question me faisait mal, mais je ne supporte pas être traité en gamin.

-_ Et voilà que ça recommence, non mais tu es impossible dans c'est cas là, Uchiwa !_ Gronda-t-elle en tournant dans la pièce comme un tigre en cage.

-_ Voilà que c'est reparti !_ M'exclamais-je plus irrité que je ne le pensais.

-_ Tu crois peut-être… et puis à quoi bon discuter tu ne m'écoutes pas de toute manière, va te faire tuer, puisque tu tiens tant que ça à y aller seul…_ » Elle finit sa phrase en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

Enervé je sortis de la chambre, et partis en ville finir mes préparatifs. Depuis un certain temps je tentais de faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas dans les gros affrontemment, je savais que ça l'énervait mais je ne savait pas faire autrement, et à chaque fois on terminé par se disputer pour un rien. Je tentais de penser à autre chose mais elle revenait toujours à mon esprit, sa silhouette me tournant le dos, ce dos où trônait l'immonde cicatrice formant le kanji de la mort. Je repensait à nos missions et à tout ce qui avait fait ce qu'aujourd'hui était. Puis la nuit tomba, la réunion n'allait pas tardait à commencer.

Leen ne me décrocha pas un seul mot avant que je parte, je suivis discètement le groupe d'hommes qui quitta la demeure pour s'enfonçait dans les terres du seigneur jusqu'à une batisse. Je remarquais immédiatemment la présence du colosse de Kiri no Kuni, ainsi que les trois seigneur dont j'avais la tâche d'éliminer : Moroki Baru, Fumâ Keru et Chîn Kurô.

En me rendant invisible grâce aux techniques Anbu j'ai pu les suivre à l'intérieur cependant j'ai su immédiatement que je ne pourrais pas tuer les trois hommes le même soir. Au moindre faux pas je serrais repparé par l'homme-requin. Je choisit donc de tuer les deux seigneur venu pour l'occasion.

Sans bruit je me glissa jusqu'à eux et leur enfonça à chacun une aiguille à l'arrière du crâne, avec une râle de douleur et surprise les deux seigneurs s'éffondre sur la table. J'entendis tous les shinobis présents dans la pièce criaient en même temsp : « **_Kai ! _**». Heureusement j'avais eu le temps de rejoindre la porte, avec un sourire pour Moroki Baru et sa brute je filais hors de la batisse sans demander mon reste.

Je courus jusqu'à une clairière que j'avais répéré au préalable, je me reposais quelques instants. C'est alors qu'un bruissement quasi-impercpectible retentit. Je dégainai mon sabre et tranchai en biai le corps de deux ninjas qui retombèrent sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Ces shinobis ne m'avaient pas vu arriver ainsi que la fin de leur de vie. Une fois au centre je fis face à cinq ninjas dont un seul semblait sortir du lot. L'homme mesurait bien une tête de plus que moi, mais ce qui frappait le plus chez lui était l'aura combative qu'il dégageait.

"_Allons messieurs, venez tous en même temps! venez m'amusez un peu!_ Ma voix du. ne montrait aucune crainte, _Allons venez? ou devrais-je venir!_

-_Petit insole...!_" commença à crier le plus proche, mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase.  
Mon kunaï venait de se logeait dans sa gorge, l'homme mourrut quelques instants plus tard s'entranglant avec son prope sang. L'autre shinobi dont les mains tremblaient sur son sabre, avait regardé son compagnon tomber, me lâchant un instant du regard. Ce fut un instant qui me suffit pour arriver derrière lui, je lui passai mon poignard sous la gorge gardant dans ma main droite son sabre. Avant de prendre le temps de lui sectionner l'aorte je lui glissai à l'oreille:

"_Tu ne m'amuse pas du tout mais tu as de la chance je ne joue pas avec les faible.._."  
Le troisième se rua sur moi avec sa faux, il arma son arme et découpa l'air avec un arc de cercle partant du bas. Pendant un court un instant il crut avoir réussi sa mission, mais la bûche qui roula à ses pieds lui indiqua le contraire et avant qu'il est pu réagir il reçut de ma lame "**le Croc du Dragon**", une technique alliant des coupes transversales et horizontales. Le quatrième tenta de fuir mais l'épée de son superieur lui trancha net la tête.

"_Huhh.._. laissa échappait l'homme, _voilà qui promet d'être interressant, un descendant des Uchiwa, possèdant cette pupille légendaire le _**_Sharingan_**!

-_pfff..._

-_Allons jeune homme ne soit pas si dédaigneux! Moi Hanzo Chô je vais mettre un terme à ta vie... ainsi je pourrais obtenir un poste de haut grade..._

-_... t'as fini ton barratin! _l'interrompis-je,_ c'est pas avec ça que tu vas me battre... mais si tu connais cette pupille, pourquoi vouloir m'affronter? Bas-toi et fais-moi ressentir la "fièvre des combats!""_

Nous nous se fîmes face à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, confrontant en silence nos auras combatives. Puis le ninja de Kiri chargea maintenant la pointe de son sabre en face de lui, cependant sa course finit dans le vent. Il s'arrêta un moment interloqué me cherchant des yeux. Je surgis du sol, lui envoyant au menton un coup de poing qui le propulsa en l'air.Puis j'usai de la technique de **"la Feuille Morte"**, avant d'enchainer une série de coups dans le dos de l'homme, je le renvoyai ensuite au sol par la technique de "**La Spirale du Dragon**", un coup où l'attaquant empoigne son adversaire par derrier, au niveau du col, et où il décrit une rapide spirale avant de le lâcher, en lui donnant avec les jambes une impulsion dans le dos, en direction du sol. J'raterris avec aisance à quelques mètres de l'homme.

"_C'est donc ça ta puissance... _dis-je avec mépris,_ tu es faible_."

Cependant l'homme se releva, prenant un léger appui avec son sabre:

"_Pas si vite! j'ai encore des coups en réserve"_

Il claque des doigts, et sur mon corps des parchemin explosèrent libèrant un gaz légèrement toxique.

"_Ma spécialité, ce n'ai pas le combat en corps à corps où je ne sais quel technique de taïjutsu... non! moi je joue avec les explosifs et les poudres!"_

Son visage affichait un air de folie accentuait par les traces de sang qui lui barrait le front.

"_Alors qu'en dis-tu! ce poison va t'affaiblir et alors j'aurai l'avantage! ta vision va se troubler et tes pupilles te seront d'aucun secours!_

-_Il a raison,_ pensai-je,_ à cette vitesse je vais finir le combat aveugle il faut que nous en finissions rapidement, mes réserves de chakra vont bientôt s'épuiser..."_

Le ninja de Kiri lança alors de multiples bombes. Devant le nombre et les effets du gaz je tentai seulement d'en éviter une majorité, me concentrant surtout sur mon ennemi.Puis après avoir été sûr de savoir où l'homme se tenait, je lançais ,en puisant dans mes réserves de chakra, la technique de sabre que m'avait enseignée Hayate: "**la Danse sous la Nouvelle Lune de Konoha**". Et cette fois mon adversaire n'y survit pas.

Cet affrontemment m'avait permit de me défouler, mais je commençait à me sentir mal, un mauvais pressentimment comme si Leen et moi avions oublier quelque chose d'important. C'est alors que je compris, Leen et moi étions ensemble, tout le monde au château le savait, ils allaient la tuer j'en étais sûr. Sans réfléchir aux bruits que je faisais ou à la direction que j'empruntais, je me ruais chez Baru Moroki.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant les portes du domaine je vis Leen courrant à ma rencontre armée, comme à son habitude, de ses deux sabres et de sa sacoche médicale. Elle semblait cependant soucieuse et elle ne ralentit pas sa course en passant près de moi. Je me remis à courir à sa suite.

« _Puis-je avoir une explication à cette agitation, mademoiselle Natsuno ? _Demandais-je avec froideur.

-_ Arrêtes avec ça, Uchiwa ! Tu sais très bien ce qui se passa… et l'autre ninja de Kiri, je crois qu'il est sur nos pas._ » Répondit mon équipière en forçant l'allure.

Je risquais un regard en arrière, tout semblait enseveli sous un épais voile de brume une technique Suiton/Katon que Leen appréciait particulièrement en cas de fuite la « **Brume d'Argent **». Mon regard scruta tranquillement la zone quand soudain je ressentit le chakra du déserteur, Leen avait raison il nous suivait.

Notre course se poursuivit dans le silence le plus complet, notre fuite semblait être assurée, nous avions même pris le temps de poser quelques pièges à l'adresse de notre poursuivant. En peu de temps nous nous crûmes hors d'atteinte.

Mais tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai ! Et les sbires du ninja de Kiri apparurent en face de nous. Je craignais étrangement un affrontement maintenant. Leen semblait fatigué et je n'avais pas récupéré tout mon chakra, sans oublié le psychopathe qui nous poursuivait avec du retard certes mais pas assez pour que nous nous permettions un arrêt.  
Tout en courrant je vis Leen sortir un de ses sabres, celui du Yin, et composait tranquillement un enchaînement de signe que je connaissais que trop bien elle allait utilisait satechnique favorite.

« **_Futon no jutsu : La Tornade de Minuit. _**» Murmura-t-elle doucement avant de commençait sa danse mortuaire. **La Tornade de Minuit** est une techinique dangereuse pour quiconque ne sait la parer, Leen concentre son chakra le long de sa lame et dans ses pieds puis exécute à une vitesse prodigieuse un tourbillon sur elle-même, ne laissant aucune ouverture possible pour une personne normale (avec mon **Sharingan **je pense pouvoir contrer l'attaque sans astuce, mais je n'ai jamais essayer.)

Lorsqu'elle commença son attaque je compris qu'elle voulait attaquer dans la continuité du mouvement, de manière à ne pas ralentir. Mais en face d'elle il y avait trop de Shinobi pour qu'à elle seule elle s'en débarrasse. Je dégaina alors mes deux kodachi et fis comme elle, enfin presque je n'utilise pas **La Tornade de Minuit** mon affinité Futon n'est pas assez developper, j'utilisait par contre ma technique favorite **Les Crocs du Dragon**.

Je ne pense pas que nous puissons appeler ça un combat. Les shinobis nous virent arriver en courrant composer rapidement quelques signes puis fondre sur eux et avant qu'ils n'aient pû faire quoique ce soit, ils gisaientt mort sur le sol.

Nous n'avions perdu presque rien de notre vitesse et avance sur l'Homme-Requin, cepandant nous fatiguions rapidement. Iwa est à au moins deux jours de Konoha, même pour des Anbus très entraînés et nous ne courrions que depuis un jour. L'utilisation du **Sharingan** et de technique comme **Les Crocs du Dragon** ou **La Danse sous la nouvelle lune de Konoha** usaient, elles aussi, beaucoup d'énergie. Leen souffrait du manque de sommeil, et de manque de chakra, je craignais qu'elle n'atteigne ses limites avant que nous ayons franchi les frontières de Konoha, je n'avais aucune envie de devoir lui faire face dans l'état dans lequel nous étions.

Le paysage commença à se modifier alors que le jour se levait, les roches monotones d'Iwa se transformèrent peu à peu en plaine vaste et herbeuse, nous étions entrés dans la zone dites de « no man's land » qui se situé entre les deux pays. Nous pensions avoir enfin terminé notre échappé.

Soudain l'air se rafraïchit et devint lourd, cette puissance nous ne l'avions pas oubliait lors de notre course, nous avions juste espérer le semer. Peine perdue l'Homme-Requin nous faisait face de toute sa hauteur, le sabre sur-dimensionner à ses côtés.

« _Itachi Uchiwa… _Grogna-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

-_ Et vous ? _Demandais-je prêt à bondir au premier signe d'agressivité.

-_ Kisame Hoshigaki, membre de l'Akatsuki… _» Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Je sentis Leen frémir à côté de moi, avec un sourire malicieux je lui glissait tout bas.

« _Eh ben Leen, on tremble de peur ?_

-_ Rêves Itachi, je tremble de joie ! Pas comme toi ! _» Répondit-elle en croisant mon regard.

Notre échange pris quelque seconde, l'Homme-Requin se tourna vers Leen interressé.

« _dis-moi petite, ce ne serais pas toi que j'ai croisait la nuit dernière dans la chambre de Baru Moroki ? Mais si, tu as réussi à m'échapper en utilisant des clones aqueux et un genjutsu assez puissant mêlant Suiton et Katon, je me trompe ?_ Le déserteur de Kiri sembla prendre un certain plaisir à racontait la fuite de mon équipière.

-_ C'est bien moi ! _Aquiesça Leen sans se démonter.

-_ Oh tu entends « _**_Peau de Requin_**_ » nous allons enfin pouvoir nous amuser un peu ! _Sa voix trahissait une joie certaine à l'idée de nous affronter. i Bien alors qui vais-je déchiquetez en premier ?i »

Nous fixions Kisame sans bouger, nous esperions secrètement l'arriver de renfort sans quoi il nous serait impossible de survivre.

Soudain je réfléchis moins de dix secondes à comment appeler des renforts et lorsque je regardai à nouveau devant moi l'Homme-Requin avait disparut. Par réflexe je dégainais un de mes kodachis et paraît le colosse que j'eu dû mal à suivre sans mes **Sharingan**. Je crus m'en sortir pas trop mal, mais Kisame força sur son sabre et brisa mon bouclier de fortune. Tout de suite je sentis la morsure de son étrange lame sur mon épaule gauche, mon adversaire tira un coup sec pour ramenait à lui sa lame me déchiquetant la clavicule. Leen avait assisté à la scène et avant qu'elle ait pû me rejoindre je vis le déserteur de Kiri se penchait à son oreille et murmurait :

« _Je vous avez pourtant prévenu que vous seriez déchiqueter !_ »

Je vis alors **Peau de Requin** s'élever puis s'abattre en direction de Leen, mes **Sharingan** me donnait l'impression de voir la scène au ralentit et s'en était que plus douloureux. Mon corps était lourd et mon épaule saignait abondemment, je devais faire un effort pour garder ma pupille « légendaire » activait. Je pensait que Leen finirait déchiquetée par le sabre, mais l'étrange lame resta en l'air.

J' observais l'étrange scène, et sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Notre adversaire venait de la poussait à bout. La voix de Leen dit calmement entre deux haletation dû à l'effort qu'elle fournissait pour maintenir **Peau de Requin** en l'air :

« _Que dis-tu de sa face de poiscaille ! _**_Futon no justu : La Lame de Vent_**_ une technique de Suna bien utile._ »

Leen repoussa son adversaire et se rua sur lui, dans l'état second dans lequel elle était, elle ne souciait plus de son état physique comme si son cerveau libérait toutes les barrières qu'il met habituellement elle entre dans un état proche de l'ouverture des portes de Maïto Gai. Pour la premère fois depuis que je travaillais avec elle, je fus content de l'avoir se révéillé cependant je ne pouvais niait le fait que Kisame avait l'avantage dans l'affrontement.

Il réussit à contenir l'attaque sauvage de Leen et même à la repoussait reprennant en main les assaults, Leen dégaina ses deux sabres, ce qui lui arrivait rarement et commença à parer tant bien que mal les attaques de son assaillant. Je ne pouvais rester assis devant ce combat, je me relevais et enchaîna une série de signes que je connaissais à force tellement bien qu'il résultait presque d'un réflexe.

Je déchaînais contre Kisame une technique spécifique au clan Uchiwa, un Katon qui normalement et très puissant mais qui dans le cas présent ne fis que la moitié des dégâts habituels. Leen en profita pour attaquer le déserteur de Kiri et lui planta les deux sabres dans le ventre, mais à elle aussi la fatigue joua un mauvais tour et elle ne toucha aucun point vital du colosse.

L'Homme-Requin se tourna vers elle le visage haineux avec un étrange suiton il lui bloqua les mains sur les sabres et ce dégagea de ces derniers en les maintenant. Leen essaya de s'échapper mais elle ne put briser la technique de l'homme de l'Akatsuki qui d'un revers de la main en plein visage fit voler Leen sur une dizaine de mètres.

Ma coéquipière était en piètre état et semblait avoir repris ses esprits, de mon côté je ne portais pas mieux. Mes forces commençaient réellement à m'abandonner je sentis Kisame s'approchait doucement de moi, je relever la tête toujours au sol et lui demandais :

« _Pour quelle raison nous avoir suivis alors que ton « maître » est mort ?_

-_ « Maître » ? Le seul homme que je puisse appeler « maïtre », est le chef de l'Akatsuki et si je suis à Iwa aujourd'hui c'est que je devais trouver un Jiinchuriki… _» Répondit-il amusé.

Aussitôt je pensais à Naruto Uzumaki, le jeune garçon qui était dans la classe à mon frère et dont Kyubi était enfermé à l'intérieur. Je relevais la tête pour scruter le visage de Kisame quand son pied atterrit dans mon estomac me coupant le souffle.

« _Puis je voulais m'amuser, un peu, avec vous… les « J.N.S. » comme vous vous appeler. Ah oui tu semble étonner mon petit Uchiwa, mais sache que notre organisation est très bien renseignée… très très bien renseignée. Et toi pauvre souriceau tu es enfermé dans la cage de ton misérable village. _Continua le colosse à face de requin alors que je plongeait mon regard dans le sien sans pouvoir lui lancer ne serait-ce un simple genjutsu. _Mais quel regard féroce et plein d'envie de puissance ! Le rouge sang te va comme un gant prend un manteau noir et rejoins l'organistion que nous sommes, elle te donneras puissance et technique tout ce que tu souhaites, car dans ton regard brille une envie de puissance que même moi je n'ai pas… _»

Mon regard le quitta et s'arrêta sur le corps allongé de Leen, je n'avais pu la protéger et ce n'était pas la première fois. Je voulais protéger mon village aussi de gens comme lui, oui je voulais plus de puissance avec Leen nous ne jurions que part ça. Mais jamais je n'aurais céder à cet homme. Mon regard replongea dans celui de Kisame pour lui signifier mon refus de coopération. Le sien de fit dur et il se rapprocha et reprit de sa voix monocorde :

« _Quel imbécile notre patron tout de même te portait, à toi, de l'interêt combien de personnes rêveraient d'obtenir la puissance que nous pourrions t'offrir… et toi tu la refuses ! Meurt jeune Uchiwa, meurt en rêvant de cette puissance que tu n'auras jamais !_ »

Sincèrement je crut ma dernière heure arrivait, ou plutôt se terminer mais alors que j'attendais la morsure de **Peau de requin** rien ne vint. Je réouvris les yeux et découvris Kakashi Sensei ainsi qu'Hayate-senpai et Izumo-senpai près de nous. Le ninja copieur se tenait entre moi et l'Homme-Requin alors que les deux autres étaient auprès de Leen.

« _Eh ben Itachi, tu es dans un sâle état ton épaule fait pitiée à vois !_ Dit calmement mon Sensei en se tournant vers moi de façons à ce que je vois son **Sharingan** activé et dévoilé.

-_ Hn…_

-_ Bien à nous deux Kisame Hoshigaki!_ Reprit l'épouventail en se tournant vers l'Homme au manteau rouge et noir.

-_ Kakashi Hatake, le celèbre ninja copieur au _**_Sharingan_**_ quelle surprise dérangeante…_ Répondit le ninja déserteur. _Vous me voyez contraint de vous laisser, ma hiérarchie ne veux pas que j'engage de combat avec vous, même si cela n'était pas pour me déplaire… Itachi Uchiwa, je pense te revoir… et n'oublie pas que l'Akatsuki à des projets pour toi si cela t'interresses, mais n'ais craintes nous saurons être patient…_ »

L'Homme-Requin disparut ensuite dans un nuage de poussière et les renforts nous ramenèrent à Konoha s'excusant de leur retard ( après tout parmi les renforts iil y avait Kakashi qui a une réputation à tenir, non ?)

Naruto et Sakura se regardèrent et refermèrent l'"archive", Leen était secrète sur son passé surtout quand il s'agissait d'Itachi. Et Itachi que savent-ils tous les deux de cet homme.

« _Tu crois que c'est de famille d'être aussi compliqué pour des choses simples ?_ Demanda la Kunoichi aux cheveux roses à son voisin de canapé

-_ Je trouve qu'ils se ressemble tous les deux… _Dit Naruto sans répondre vraiment à Sakura.

-_ Tu as raison…_ » Aquiesça la jeune fille

En silence ils attendirent l'arriver de Leen qui avait disparu tôt ce matin-là.


End file.
